Inside Out (TheCartoonRidiculousShameWorldofExpressRockz Style)
TheCartoonRidiculousShameWorldofExpressRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sophie Mancini (Melrose Place) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *Disgust - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Lazertag (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jangles' Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Rudy Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sylvia the Flute (The Fryguy Show) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (TheCartoonRidiculousShameWorldofExpressRockz Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheCartoonRidiculousShameWorldofExpressRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheCartoonRidiculousShameWorldofExpressRockz Style) - Rosariki Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheCartoonRidiculousShameWorldofExpressRockz Style) - Purdy We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheCartoonRidiculousShameWorldofExpressRockz Style) - Sweet Heart Mouse Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheCartoonRidiculousShameWorldofExpressRockz Style) - Tank My Bad *Inside Out (TheCartoonRidiculousShameWorldofExpressRockz Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheCartoonRidiculousShameWorldofExpressRockz Style): Sophie Mancini's First Date? *Inside Out (TheCartoonRidiculousShameWorldofExpressRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Joy Sweet Heart Mouse 2D.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Disgust Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Riley Andersen Category:TheCartoonRidiculousShameWorldofExpressRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG